Hope: A New Flame
by Warrior-of-the-Flames
Summary: In a world of Death Gods and "Kira"s, where does the light come in? Mikazuki, a young God of Life decides to go Death God hunting one day, and hunting turns into a career. Rated T because I cuss.


Hope: A New Flame

0o0o

Warrior-Hello all! Nami isn't here, because, well, she dosen't like Death Note. XD So, I'm all alone on this one. Although, I do have permission to use Nami, and those belong to her. Mikazuki is mine, and all the others belong to the creator of Death Note. Hope you like it~

0o0o

"I lost my Death Note."

Famous first words of one C-rank god of death, Ryuuku, before going on a killing rampage by manipulation humans to kill.

Whatever happened to gods of life?

That, my dear friends is where our story begins.

0o0o0o

Mikazuki* lounged around in her wolf form.

"Ah… Nami**, I'm bored."

"You think you're the only one? The only way we can go to the human world now is as… humans." She spat. She was in her fox form, tail twitching at the thought of it.

"Hey, they think we're heroes. Which we are."

"Try telling that to the King."

Mikazuki took her turn to twitch thinking about trying to talk to The Almighty. After her last time… she was lucky she kept her S-rank***.

She was lucky she retained her form.

After all, only the ones he liked the most had animal forms, and she could've sworn he was thinking about making hers a toad. But, she had the powerful leader; the wolf.

Mikazuki stood up, switching to fighting form. A dull red glow emitted from her as the ribbons wrapped around her body. She was about 6ft. 1in. with red ribbons covering her entire body, making her look somewhat like a mummy. Her wolf ears weren't visible, seeing as how they were pressed down to her head. Her eyes were covered, so their enemies, the death gods, wouldn't know her name. As well as her whole face being covered. (AN/ The ribbons are thickly covering her body, making it almost impossible to know what her figure/face looks like.)

"Oh, God. I know what you're thinking."

"Death god hunting."

Using her power over fire, she summoned her sword, watching as the flames turned into metal. Giving Chinami a fanged smirk, she walked quickly in the direction of where God resided.

0o0o

**A year later**

0o0o

Zoë Scala found herself walking down a street, and passing by a police station. A child was walking in the opposite direction, with a death god. Of course, no one else other than her and the kid could see them, and the shinigami wouldn't know she was a goddess of life until she revealed one of her three true forms. She gave a fanged smirk as she passed, identifying the death god, as the one called Ryuuku.

"And so it begins, death god."

0o0o

**Human world**

0o0o

Zoë**** sighed looking at the board. _How boring._ She thought. _This is what humans do all day?_ Noticing out of the corner of her eye, Yagami was staring out the window. What he was thinking about, she couldn't tell. _Being a human really sucks._

And she was incredibly out of place. The students simply thought of her as a (hot) exchange student, but Japanese was the language she was accustomed to. So that, she was fine with. But everyone was always wondering what was "up with her" or "going on". _Why are they all so interested in what I'm doing? And what the heck is a "home skittle biscuit"?! _She was in a serious case of needing a God of Life that knew what in God's name was going on. It was so much simpler when she was in what the humans called "Heaven".

For gods, that is. The closest thing she found to (Actual) information, was that God's people were Angels. _Angels are lower than I am! And Gabriel***** wasn't an Angel! He was a God of Life!! _Zoë found herself muttering curses on the insignificant humans all the time.

But back to the present. Yagami seemed to snap back to attention as he was asked a question, and Zoë sighed, wishing she could just read his mind during the "tests". The only tests that matter to her were ones of faith, strength, and ability. None of which this school seemed to do. Only in gym, which Mr. Smarticle seemed to excel in as well. But, she challenged him to a game of tennis, and though he "hit hard" is felt like hitting feathers back. She, of course, had won, and damaged his pride. That, she took great pleasure in. And though he was improving, he was no were close to beating her.

As Yagami looked back out the window, he must have noticed something, for he took great interest in it. As soon as the bell rang, he casually walked out of the school towards were the thing of interest was. She was getting ready to follow in Battle mode, but someone attacked her from behind. Instantly flipping the person off of herself, she twirled to face the attacker, hair flipping behind her. Zoë sweat dropped, noticing it was only Daisuke. The boy had raggedy black hair that when every which way. Zoë thought of him as a younger brother, seeing as how he acted that way, and was two grades younger than hers.

"Oooww… That hurt!"

"I'm sorry, little one. Here, give me your hand."

He protested slightly, and then gave her his hand, rubbing his head with the other.

"This is the thanks I get for my family taking you in? Jez!" He was smiling jokingly, the smile Zoë had come to know as the "Try-not-to-punch-his-face-in" smile.

She simply smiled kindly, and started to walk towards the house, not having the energy to fight. Her routine patrols at night left her with little energy, and she hardly ever has time to sleep, what with all this studying. She once again found herself cursing the inadequate energy humans possessed.

He raised an eyebrow slightly before catching up with her and explaining the plot of a recent movie she had opted out of going to see with the family. She was glad she missed it. It was about demons, who apparently posses earth-shattering power. _If only you knew…_

0o0o

**POV Change/5 days later**

0o0o

Raito was walking home from school, normal day, and normal people exiting the school. Except for the fact he wasn't normal. The book transformed his attitude, life, and daily routine. Studying was second to watching the news and writing down criminals names in the Death Note. His mom was standing expectantly at the door, smiling.

"Yeah."

He shuffled around in his bag before finding the piece of paper which his mother wanted.

"Here,"

Handing her the paper, she looked surprised.

"Wow! Ranked 1st in the country!"

"Yeah, I'm going to study, so don't bother me."

"Do you want anything?"

"No thanks mom."

Raito closed the door and looked it behind him, taking the remote and turning on the television. Opening his drawer, he smirked at the sight of the black notebook.

"Looks like you're enjoying it."

Raito flipped around, screaming at the sight of the Death God.

"Why are you so surprised? I'm the owner of the Death Note, Shinigami Ryuuku."

"S-Shinigami?!" Raito was on the floor, staring up at the creature in question.

He closed his eyes, and bit his lip, standing back up with the help of his trusty swivel chair.

"Shinigami, eh?"

After fully standing up, he stared at the Shinigami.

"No, Ryuuku, I'm not surprised. No, I've been waiting for you Ryuuku."

"Oh?" The Death God looked mildly surprised, unlike the human.

"There are some things I want to ask you..." He said, reaching for the notebook and holding it open for the beast.

Ryuuku looked like he just had cold water dumped on him.

_Heh heh… I picked a good spot to leave my Death Note._

0o0o

**POV Change**

0o0o

Zoë flopped down on her bed, intending on taking a quick nap before going on a patrol when there was a knock on the door. Sighing, she called out to whoever was knocking.

"Come in."

Said person unlocked the door and it turned out to be her younger brother.

"You want to come out with some friends of mine? A few of their siblings are coming too."

Zoë shrugged.

"I'm bushed. Maybe some other time?"

He sighed. "You're never going to get a boyfriend like that, sis."

An angry vein pulsed on her head as she chucked a pillow at him, causing him to fall down the stairs.

"Put a sock in it."

0o0o

**1 hour later…**

0o0o

Stretching, Zoe yawned much like a puppy. (An/ She is a wolf...) Cracking her neck, she locked her door and closed the shades, turning on the lights. With a familiar dull red glow, the ribbons formed around her body as she blinked once, using her Piercing Gaze (An/ Wow, I just realized how weird that sounds…. 0,o.) to look through the flame ribbons. Seeing no reason to summon her sword, she faded through the ceiling, crouching on the roof. As soon as she got out, she sensed a Demon God. Instantly, she broke out into a fully fanged smile charging towards the source.

"Death God! Come out from your hiding place!"

0o0o

**POV Change **

0o0o

"Well, what abo-" Raito was right in the middle of another question when they heard a voice call out to them.

"Death God! Come out from your hiding place!"

Ryuuku snapped his head towards the window.

"Heh heh, looks like I've been found out."

He phased through the wall and flapped his wings, looking at the Life God crouching on the electrical pole, ribbons extending and sword in hand.

"Well, well. If it isn't Kyuusaisha******."

Raito was at the window faster than you can say "Hello" and staring out at the curios figure.

"If it isn't Ryuuku. Once again, it seems I find myself sending you back to your world."

Noticing Raito, the woman's smile faded.

"Ugh. Great. If I try and kill you I kill the boy, right?"

"Comes with the powers."

"Tch. What I wouldn't give to get one of those Death Notes and kill you."

"Unfortunately enough for you, you'll lose your powers if you try and grab one, Life-sama."

"What are you?!" Raito called out into the bickering.

"How long have you had this kid?"

"'Bout an hour."

"And you haven't told him about Gods of Life?"

"Nope."

"Not very responsible, are you?"

"Not to your standards."

Rolling her eyes, she turned to the boy.

"He's a God of Death; I'm a God of Life. Complete opposites. Oh, and we have animal spirits."

"What's yours?"

"Like I'd tell you Death-_sama._" She mimicked his respect.

"Not very polite are you?"

"Not very smart?"

"Hey, I thought you guys had to be human in order to be on earth."

"Ugh. Yes."

"Why aren't you one now?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"I suppose not."

He shrugged, while Mikazuki stared straight at his eyes.

"Damnint."

"Yup, Life-sama your eyes only work if you have the ribbon off of them, like mine."

"Curse you. Curse you back to whence you came."

"Oh... Scary."

She humped, folding her arms over each other and turned around.

"Not very old, are you Life-sama."

"I'm 249, thank you."

"I repeat, Not very old, are you Life-sama?"

"Go die."

"I'm afraid that's impossible."

"Not completely."

"Well, I don't intend to fall in love with a human, thank you."

"Whatever."

Mikazuki's head snapped back to where she came from.

"Damnit."

With a wave of her hand, were she stood was nothing but a small plume of smoke.

"Ah, now I know two things about you, Life-sama. Not very smart at all."

0o0o

*Mikazuki means third light of the full moon.

**Chinami means thousand waves. Nami is her nickname

***S-rank in the highest rank, and is the only rank entitled to turning into their animal spirits.

****Zoë means life in greek.

*****The Angel that God sent to talk to Mary.

******Means Savior in Japanese.

Bam!

Done with the first chapter~!

Thanks for reading~

~Warrior-of-the-Flames


End file.
